Nuit de noces
by vianaha
Summary: Comment Margareth et John ont-ils vécu l'attente de leur union ? Et comment s'est déroulée leur première nuit en tant que couple marié ? Ma propre réponse à ces questions dans cet OS.


_Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où je vais avec cet OS. Je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir écrire comme E. Gaskell. Ni d'apporter la moindre amélioration à son oeuvre originale, qui m'avait énormément séduite lorsque je l'ai découvert. Mais je ressentais le besoin d'apporter ma propre fin à cette histoire romantique et passionnante, avec mes propres critères._

 _Une fois encore, sans prétendre avoir le niveau de l'auteur, je me suis efforcé d'adopter un langage et un point de vue qui soit en corélation avec l'univers et ses personnages. Certains pourraient être choqués que j'ai ajouté du sexe à cette histoire. Je ne dis pas que cela manquait dans l'oeuvre originale (qui ne pouvait être abordé pour diverse raison), mais mon propre point de vue moderne me poussait à en parler, par soucie d'authencité._

 _Et merci à ma beta_ **Shima-chan.**

* * *

En dépit de l'argent laissé par Mr. Bell et des insistances de sa tante, Margareth s'était tenue à ses projets initiaux : elle désirait un mariage simple, sans ostentation, ni grand déballage. En cela, du moins, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien taciturne de Mrs Thornton.

Même si la manufacture de Malborough n'avait pas eu besoin de toutes les ressources financières disponibles, Mrs Thornton estimait qu'elle prenait suffisamment sur elle d'accepter le mariage de son fils avec « Miss Hale » – qu'elle s'obstinerait à appeler par son nom de jeune fille jusqu'à ce que le mariage ait été notifié noir sur blanc – sans être obligée de faire bonne figure devant toute la bonne société de Milton lors du jour fatidique.

Mr Thornton affichait pour sa part un tendre désintérêt pour tout ce qui relevait de l'organisation superficielle, s'en remettant aux desideratas de sa promise – qui étaient loin d'être excessifs – ne s'inquiétant que du jour et de l'heure. Un œil non-averti aurait pu croire que l'événement lui était totalement indifférent. Mais Margareth savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien, puisqu'il lui demandait épisodiquement, toujours fier mais avec ce tremblement presque enfantin qu'elle sentait dans sa voix, si elle était certaine de ses choix.

Là où Mrs Thornton ne relâchait pas ses efforts, c'était sur la rédaction du contrat de mariage. En tant qu'épouse, elle aurait souhaité que Margareth offre en dote la propriété pleine et entière de Malborough à John. Mais pour une fois, le principal intéressé s'était fermement opposé à sa mère. Alléguant que tenir séparément la manufacture et les fonds financiers était un bon moyen d'éviter la ruine totale en cas de nouvelles déconvenues.

A toutes ces considérations, Margareth demeurait attentive, mais non inquiète. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle ne doutait ni de ses choix ni de l'avenir qui se dessinait devant elle. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de froisser sa famille à Londres, elle se serait sans doute précipitée dans l'église de Milton au bras de John et aurait prononcé ses vœux en vitesse et sans plus de cérémonie.

Le seul sujet qui l'angoissait véritablement, et dont elle n'osait se confier à personne - Pas même à John. Surtout pas à John ! –, était la nuit de noces.

En attendant leur union officielle, Margareth occupait l'ancienne chambre de Fanny, chez les Thornton. Les deux fiancés, l'un pris par le relancement de la manufacture, l'autre par les préparatifs du mariage, n'avaient que peu souvent l'occasion d'être seuls où de partager un moment intime. Mais Margareth savait pertinemment que les choses changeraient une fois passé la nuit de noces.

La jeune femme n'était pas complètement ignorante des secrets de la vie conjugale. Que ce soit à Helstone ou à Milton, elle avait déjà surpris des conversations entre femmes mariées, que ce fussent des paysannes ou des ouvrières. Parfois même au sein du très chic salon londonien de sa tante, les langues se déliaient. Elle se rappelait d'une lady d'un certain âge. Elle ne savait plus très bien s'il s'agissait d'une tante ou d'une cousine éloignée du défunt mari de sa tante Shaw. Alors que le mariage d'Edith venait d'être célébré et que la réception battait son plein, et que sa tante se lamentait de n'avoir pas fait elle-même un mariage d'amour, la vénérable dame lui avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas l'amour ou la fortune qui déterminait le bonheur conjugale.

« Une nuit de noces bâclée, avait-elle asséné, peut vous ruiner une union solide sur au moins une décennie. »

Autant dire que depuis plusieurs mois, cette affirmation revenait en écho dans les souvenirs de Margareth, sans qu'elle parvienne à trouver le nœud de l'énigme. Elle avait surtout remarqué que la définition du devoir conjugal variait d'une femme à l'autre. Pour certaines, c'était une croix qu'elles devaient porter avec patience. Pour d'autres, un plaisir coupable mais néanmoins indispensable. Pour beaucoup, le principal inconvénient était le risque permanent de grossesse surtout parmi les ouvrières dont la charge supplémentaire d'un enfant les embarrassait dans leur existence déjà lourde de soucis.

Pour ce qui était de son cercle le plus proche, Margareth n'était pas tellement mieux éclairée. Il lui était arrivé, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, à Helstone, d'être réveillée en pleine nuit par les gémissements de sa mère, retrouvant cette dernière au matin sereine et guillerette. Jamais elle ne se serait permis à l'époque de lui poser la moindre question. Mais à présent qu'elle avait tant besoin de ses conseils, cette dernière n'était plus de ce monde. Demander conseil à Mrs Thornton était juste impensable. Quant à sa tante Shaw, cette dernière avait déjà assez de mal à accepter l'idée que sa nièce épouse un manufacturier sur la paille.

Toute sa famille à Londres était tombée des nues en apprenant que Margareth – leur Margareth ! – abandonnait le confort et le raffinement de la capitale pour retourner s'enterrer dans cette horrible ville industrielle de Milton. Que pire encore ! Elle, si belle, cultivée et riche à présent, allait enchaîner sa jeunesse à un homme sombre et froid, de douze ans son aîné. Un manufacturier que diable ! Sans rang ni fortune, depuis que son affaire avait fait faillite. Mais quel intérêt pouvait-elle bien trouver dans une telle union ? Oh lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute : il était gagnant sur tous les tableaux. Mais elle, pauvre enfant, avec son cœur de sainte, avait-il fallu qu'elle le prenne en pitié cet homme, pour se sacrifier de la sorte ?

Margareth laissait dire, se montrant indulgente vis-à-vis de ses détracteurs, car elle avait été dans l'erreur tout comme eux à une époque. A seulement juger John sur l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui-même et non sur l'être profond qui se dissimulait sous ses airs revêches.

En désespoir de cause, Margarerth s'était tournée vers sa cousine Edith, afin que celle-ci l'éclaire sur le « devoir conjugal ».

Entre gloussements et métaphores fumeuses, Margareth n'était parvenue à saisir que deux choses : qu'elle serait nue face à son époux et que d'une manière ou d'une autre leurs deux corps se retrouveraient emboités l'un dans l'autre. Elle savait que son intimité en serait à jamais bouleversée. L'idée l'effrayait, même si elle ne la rebutait pas entièrement, dans la mesure où elle était certaine de ses sentiments pour John. Mais aucun homme – fut-ce son père ou son frère – ne l'avait vue nue depuis ses six ans. Même sa mère ou Dixon ne l'avait pas vue sans chemise ou pantalon depuis ses treize ans. Seule Edith avait eu l'occasion de voir les changements de son corps, lorsqu'elles partageaient le même boudoir pour se changer.

Aussi Margareth profitait-elle du fait qu'elle vivait déjà sous le toit de son futur époux, pour tenter d'apprivoiser ce nouveau concept.

Le soir, lorsque les domestiques étaient couchés, elle se glissait hors de sa chambre à pas de loup, soigneusement emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre et descendait au salon, où elle savait qu'elle avait de fortes chances de trouver John assis dans un fauteuil, en train lire.

* * *

Le sommeil fuyait Thornton depuis la faillite de sa filature. En réalité, cela avait même commencé bien avant : après que Miss Hale ait refusé sa demande en mariage, la première fois. Il ne dormait pas, pour ne pas rêver d'elle. Sa pensée le tourmentait assez lorsqu'il était éveillé, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle vienne en prime troubler ses nuits. Et même si le retour de Margareth et le désir qu'elle avait exprimé de vivre à ses côtés et de l'aider à remettre la manufacture à flot avaient mis fin à bon nombre de ses angoisses, il lui arrivait de craindre que tout cela ne fût qu'un rêve que s'il fermait les yeux et les rouvrait le lendemain matin, Margareth serait toujours à Londres, promise à un riche rentier et qu'elle ne songerait plus à lui.

La première fois qu'elle lui était apparue dans le salon, en pleine nuit, alors qu'il était penché sur un livre de comptes qu'il pouvait à peine déchiffrer à la lumière d'une lampe, John avait cru à une hallucination. De surprise, il en avait lâché son ouvrage dont les feuilles s'étaient étalées sur le sol. Sans dire un mot, Margareth avait rassemblé toutes les pages, qu'elle avait glissés sous la couverture de cuir. Puis, avec la grâce craintive d'une biche face à un fauve, elle s'était glissée sur ses genoux, appuyant son front contre la tempe de son fiancé. Reconnaissant son parfum et la chaleur de ses doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur sa nuque, Thornton avait alors su qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait refermé ses bras autour de sa taille fine, et ils étaient restés dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la lumière de l'aube ne perce à travers les volets et qu'ils ne filent chacun dans leurs chambres avant qu'une servante n'ait eu le temps de les surprendre.

Depuis, ce petit rituel s'était installé entre eux. John restait au salon alors que le reste de la maison se couchait, et au bout d'une heure Margareth venait le rejoindre. Ils ne faisaient souvent que lire un livre, si près l'un de l'autre que la chaleur de leurs corps se confondait. John peinait à rester concentré sur sa lecture à vrai dire, distrait par la caresse des cheveux de Margareth contre sa joue ou la vision de sa nuque blanche qu'elle étirait sous ses yeux. Parfois, lorsqu'il en avait l'audace, il déposait un baiser chaste à la naissance de son cou. La première fois, elle avait frissonné, surprise par le contact. Puis, elle s'y était habituée. Quelques fois, John aurait même juré qu'elle faisait exprès de déployer sa nuque si près de sa bouche : comme un défi ou une invitation.

Lorsque l'envie était trop forte, il capturait ses lèvres entre les siennes et l'entrainait dans un baiser langoureux. Mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Ses mains ne franchissait jamais la barrière de la robe de chambre, ni du col en dentelle de sa chemise. Elle–même se cantonnait aux endroits directement accessibles : son visage, ses mains, la naissance de ses clavicules dégagée par le col de sa chemise ouverte.

En journée, Thornton n'était jamais visible sans son col droit et sa cravate nouée de façon si étroite qu'on aurait put croire que sa tête risquait de tomber si jamais elle se dénouait. Il n'y avait guère qu'en soirée ou dans son bureau, lorsqu'il était détendu ou simplement trop las pour chercher à faire bonne impression, que John s'autorisait à desserrer son nœud de cravate. Voir à l'ôter tout à fait. Margareth avait donc pu constater que le col de son futur époux était solidement arrimé à ses épaules et ne risquait pas de vaciller.

Personne dans la maison ne soupçonnait leur manège. Mrs Thornton surveillait comme un cerbère les chambres respectives de son fils et de sa future bru – puisque le jour fatidique approchant, il semblait de plus en plus certain qu'elle le serait bel et bien. Elle n'avait jamais vu John ou Margareth faire des aller-et-venue impromptues. Bien sûr, elle ne soupçonnait pas qu'ils puissent avoir élu un autre endroit.

Cette clandestinité, n'était pas sans rappeler à Thornton un épisode assez scandaleux de sa jeunesse. Cela c'était produit des années auparavant, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à sa propre mère. Surtout pas à elle, à vrai dire.

Il avait alors dix-sept ans. Son père s'était suicidé, après avoir perdu la fortune entière de la famille dans des placements douteux les laissant, sa mère, Fanny – qui n'était guère plus qu'un nourrisson à cette époque – et lui, sans argent et criblés de dettes. Du jour au lendemain, le jeune Mr Thornton s'était vu obligé d'abandonner ses études pour subvenir aux besoins de toute la famille. Il avait trouvé une place de commis chez un drapier. Le travail était dur, mais il gagnait assez pour faire vivre sa sœur et sa mère. Il pouvait compter sur le soutien et le sens pratique de cette dernière, qui déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour économiser le moindre penny.

Bien sûr, il ne se laissait pas abattre, mais il fallait bien avouer que cette situation lui était pesante : la pression continuelle qu'il subissait et la solitude qui en résultait, le laissait parfois aussi démuni qu'un enfant. C'est pour ces raisons et quantité d'autres, qu'il avait fini par commettre l'impensable : il avait eu une liaison avec l'une des vendeuses de la boutique. Une femme bien plus âgée que lui, nommée Ingrid.

Cette liaison était en vérité bien plus charnelle que passionnelle. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient à l'heure de la pause, dans la réserve du magasin, pour laisser libre cours à leurs pulsions bestiales. En dehors de ces trop brefs et trop aléatoires moments d'extase, John en avait surtout gardé le souvenir de l'angoisse d'être découvert, qu'Ingrid tombe enceinte ou que sa mère ne soupçonne quelque chose.

Mais par miracle personne n'avait jamais rien su. Ingrid avait fini par trouver une autre place, dans une ville plus attrayante et avait définitivement quitté Milton. Ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Elle ne lui avait jamais véritablement manqué. C'était la seule et unique fois où Thornton avait laissé ses sens prendre le pas sur son jugement. Et il s'était bien juré de ne jamais recommencer.

Puis les Hale avaient emménagé à Milton.

John n'avait jamais eu conscience que quelque chose lui manquait – il avait reconstruit de ses mains la fortune familiale, il était l'un des hommes les plus respectés de la ville, il pouvait désormais subvenir à tous les besoins de sa mère, et même aux caprices ridicules de Fanny, sans avoir à se soucier du nombre d'heures de travail qu'il devrait abattre pour cela – jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les yeux sombres de la fière Margareth Hale.

Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Lui qui se félicitait de savoir garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance, peinait à demeurer calme et mesuré dans ses propos en sa présence. Elle avait un tel don pour le prendre en défaut ou pointer du doigt ses faiblesses, qu'il avait l'impression de devoir en permanence se justifier devant elle. On lui avait décrit les femmes du sud comme des créatures frivoles et effacées : il s'était retrouvé face à une Minerve prête à le mettre au défi à la moindre occasion.

Toute la haute société – hommes et femmes – de Milton le respectait et lui témoignait son admiration. Sous ses yeux à elle, il avait le sentiment d'être un barbare à peine digne de se tenir en sa présence. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à l'aimer, comme on adore une étoile : brillante, éblouissante, froide et inaccessible.

John peinait à croire que c'était cette même femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, qui se laissait étreindre et embrasser par lui. Qu'elle serait bientôt son épouse et – qui sait – la mère de ses enfants.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. La tante Shaw, Edith et le capitaine Lennox, avaient spécialement fait le déplacement depuis Londres. Sans compter Dixon qui avait rejoint Margareth, quelques jours après son installation chez les Thornton. L'annonce que Henry Lennox n'assisterait pas au mariage avait quelque peu chagrinée cette dernière, mais pas vraiment surprise. Du côté des Thornton, on ne comptait pas tellement plus de monde. En dehors de Mrs Hannah Thornton, il n'y aurait que Fanny et son mari Watson.

La filature avait repris son activité à peine une semaine plus tôt. Beaucoup, parmi les grands patrons étaient curieux d'assister au retour en grâce de Thornton par l'intermédiaire de sa jeune épouse. C'est pourquoi, quelques heures avant la cérémonie, on pouvait voir déambuler sur le parvis de l'église quelques gentlemen, le nez en l'air, voulant se donner l'impression d'être là par hasard, mais guettant à tout moment le passage d'une voiture arrivant de Malborough Mills.

Assise sur son lit, Margareth, le cœur au bord des lèvres, regardait l'écriture de Frederick tracée sur le papier à lettre qu'elle tenait à la main. En ce jour exceptionnel, il était la seule personne qui lui manqua vraiment pour que sa félicité soit complète. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir pour la dernière fois sur le quai de la gare de Milton, près de deux ans auparavant, et tant de choses avaient changé depuis. Il était son parent le plus proche depuis la mort de leur père et elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Elle se souviendrait toujours avec un pincement au cœur de son trop bref séjour dans la maison de Crampton Street. C'était étrange de se dire qu'elle se sentait si proche de ce frère, dont elle avait été si brutalement arrachée, alors que John et Fanny, qui pourtant avaient pratiquement toujours vécu ensemble, étaient chacun le parfait opposé de l'autre.

C'est pourquoi, dès que ses fiançailles avec Mr Thornton avaient été rendues officielles, elle s'était empressée d'envoyer une missive à Cadix pour faire part à ce frère en exil de sa nouvelle situation. En quelques lignes, elle lui expliquait simplement qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter ou à se reprocher d'être dans l'incapacité de veiller sur elle, qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme qu'il lui fallait et que tant que lui serait heureux de son côté, elle savait que tout lui sourirait.

La réponse était arrivée hier dans l'après-midi, Margareth s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour la lire à l'abri des regards. Et alors qu'elle était à peine vêtue de sa robe de mariée et qu'elle attendait qu'on vienne lui dire qu'il était temps d'aller à l'église, elle la relisait encore et encore.

 _Ma très chère Margareth,_

 _Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ta lettre m'a empli de joie et de mélancolie, car je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse à l'idée que je ne serais pas à tes côtés pour le jour de tes noces, comme tu n'as pu être aux miennes. Mais je me console en me disant que de part et d'autre du monde, nous partageons toi et moi un bonheur égal. Puisque tu me parles avec tant de tendresses de ce Mr Thornton, je suis bien obligé de penser qu'il est un homme digne de toi._

 _J'ignore si, un jour, la Providence nous permettra de nous retrouver, mais je te souhaite en attendant tous mes vœux de bonheur._

 _Ton frère, qui ne t'oublie pas,_

 _Frederick Hale._

Elle écrasait une larme au coin de sa joue, lorsque Mrs Thornton entra. Il ne fallut qu'un rapide coût d'œil inquisiteur de cette dernière pour voir, et le visage ému, et les yeux rougis, et les doigts tremblants de Margareth resserrés sur la lettre, pour soupçonner quelque chose. Elle referma rapidement la porte derrière elle et marcha droit vers sa bru avec la sévérité d'un juge de peine.

– Donnez-moi ceci, dit-elle en tendant le bras vers la lettre.

Elle s'était attendu à ce que Miss Hale proteste, fasse l'offusquée ou prétende que ce n'était pas ses affaires – alors qu'elle lisait visiblement une lettre d'elle ne savait qui, lui procurant une vive émotion alors qu'à quelques rues de là, John les attendait devant l'église. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Margareth lui tendit docilement la lettre. Soudain, Mrs Thornton se sentit gênée de tenir entre ses mains quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Mais elle balaya rapidement ses scrupules en songeant à l'attitude effrontée de Miss Hale, lorsqu'elle était venue autrefois la mettre en garde contre les bruits qui couraient sur elle et le jeune homme qu'on l'avait vue accompagner à la gare.

Elle parcourut rapidement la missive une première fois. Les mots « _Ma très chère Margareth »_ manquèrent bien la faire bondir. Mais les deux dernières lignes coupèrent court aux remarques bien senties qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner. Elle relut encore une ou deux fois la lettre pour être certaine de n'avoir rien manqué. Avant de relever la tête vers Margareth qui, égale à elle-même, attendait son jugement avec une dignité toute romaine.

– Pourquoi est-ce la première fois que j'entends parler de ce frère ?

– Parce qu'il est en exil, répondit doucement Margareth. A cause d'une injustice que je vous détaillerais un autre jour si vous en avez la patience. John aurait pu vous en parler lui-même, puisque je lui ai tout dit dans le train qui nous ramenait à Milton. Par délicatesse, il se sera abstenu : estimant sans doute que c'était à moi d'aborder le sujet avec vous. Sachez toutefois que ce fameux soir où l'ont m'a vue à la gare, c'était bien avec mon frère que je me trouvais.

Mrs Thornton ne savait pas montrer ses sentiments. Il n'y avait guère qu'envers son fils qu'elle savait faire preuve de tendresse. Et encore était-ce quand celui-ci était d'humeur à se laisser amadouer. Mais à cet instant précis, elle saisit la main de Margareth, la serra fort entre ses doigts, avant de la relâcher.

– Soit, dit-elle. Nous verrons cela une autre fois. Pour le moment, nous sommes attendues.

Elle sortit. C'était le signal que Margareth attendait.

* * *

Toute la journée se passa comme dans un rêve. En plus de la famille proche et des quelques notables curieux, beaucoup d'ouvriers de la manufacture étaient venus assister à la cérémonie. Tous avaient conscience que c'était en grande partie grâce aux fonds apportés par Margareth que le travail avait repris et qu'ils étaient en mesure de mener une vie descente. Avec plaisir, alors qu'elle avançait vers l'autel au bras de sa tante Shaw, elle reconnut Nicholas Higgins et sa fille Mary, entourés des petits Boucher.

Au moment où le prêtre prononça les sacrements, elle sentit la main de John se resserrer convulsivement sur la sienne. Lorsqu'il les déclara officiellement mari et femme, elle sentit quelque chose se décontracter dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle.

Le repas de noces fut simple. Un verre de vin fut offert à tous les ouvriers de Malborough. Ils eurent même droit à leur part du festin de noces. Au grand damne de Mrs Hannah Thornton qui trouvait que vraiment, c'était donner de la confiture aux cochons. Cela, elle ne le dit pas à haute voix. Et lorsque la tante Shaw fit une remarque de cette acabit, la mère de John se fit soudain un devoir de veiller à ce que chaque ouvrier ait double ration. Quelques uns avaient apporté des violons et des tambourins et improvisèrent un petit concert de musique populaire dans la cour de la filature.

Fanny poussa de longs soupirs, affirmant que le tintamarre lui donnait la migraine. Jovialement, son mari, Mr Watson lui proposa alors de couvrir le bruit en interprétant elle-même une sonate au piano du salon. Bien qu'elle en ait manifestement l'envie folle, Fanny se fit tout de même prier – par Edith et par le capitaine Lennox. Finalement, elle consentit à jouer une valse italienne. Edith et Lennox bondirent sur l'occasion pour se lancer dans une série de tourbillons au milieu de la salle. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, John et Margareth se décidèrent à suivre leur exemple – c'était eux les jeunes mariés, après tout.

Rompue aux danses de salon, Margareth n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans le rythme. Et elle constata avec plaisir que son époux n'était pas maladroit non plus, bien qu'un peu raide. Mais elle le remarqua à peine, obnubilée par la pression de son corps qu'il serrait si près du sien. Même sous son corsage et les différentes couches de vêtements, elle pouvait sentir la puissance de ses muscles et la fermeté de ses membres. Elle repensa aux soirées qu'ils avaient passés, si près l'un de l'autre, dans ce même salon. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer doucement et un fourmillement étrange, mais non désagréable, apparut au creux de ses reins.

Elle regardait John : ses yeux d'un bleu clair, presque gris, intenses, fixés sur elle, ses lèvres fines et douces, proches de son front à elle. Elle eut une brusque envie de s'agripper à son cou, de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, de sentir contre sa joue les battements de son cœur. Battait-il aussi fort que le sien ?

* * *

Enfin, à la nuit tombée, tous les convives avaient regagné leur domicile. Ne restait plus dans la maison que les jeunes mariés, Mrs Thornton mère, Dixon et deux servantes. L'heure était venue pour chacun de regagner sa chambre. Margareth eut la soudaine impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre, l'espace d'une seconde, lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette nuit elle ne dormirait pas dans l'ancienne chambre de Fanny, mais avec John, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, leur lit.

Un sentiment très fort lui pressa la poitrine et les tempes, tandis qu'elle gravissait les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Elle se cramponnait à la rambarde. Ses genoux tremblaient sous sa robe. Le poids du tissu lui paraissait tel qu'elle se serrait cru lestée de plomb. Il lui revint en mémoire toutes les descriptions vagues et décousues d'Edith. La sentence prononcée par elle ne savait plus quelle vieille dame de Londres : « _Une nuit de noces bâclée,_ avait-elle asséné _, peut vous ruiner une union solide sur au moins une décennie_. »

Dans son dos, elle entendait le pas lourd et mesuré de John. Elle repensa à ce mythe grec que son père lui avait raconté, une fois. D'Orphée ramenant Eurydice des Enfers, mais ne pouvant pas se retourner pour la voir, ni lui parler, avant d'avoir complètement émergé à la surface.

Finalement, ils se trouvèrent sur le palier. Un instant, Margareth demeura immobile, ne sachant plus que faire d'elle-même. Doucement, sans dire un mot, John ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre. Margareth réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce de la maison. La chambre était à l'image de son occupant, sobre, avec le strict nécessaire pour y vivre, des meubles de bois sombres : un secrétaire, une chaise, une armoire, un poêle, un grand lit.

Les draps étaient blancs, préparés spécialement par les servantes le matin même. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Soudain, elle sentit la pression de la main de John sur son cou, puis ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle en eut le frisson. Un soupir lui échappa, qui dans le mélange d'émotions qui traversaient son esprit, pouvait être pris pour un sanglot contenu. John la prit par les épaules, la retournant pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient sur elle. Des yeux devant lesquels elle n'avait jamais su quelle contenance adopter, tant ils étaient perçants, cherchant toujours à voir à travers elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue. Elle lui parut si froide. Ou était-ce parce que ses joues étaient en feu ?

– Ce fut une journée très éprouvante, commenta John. Je ne serais pas surpris si nous nous endormons à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Margareth comprenait le sens de cette phrase. Elle remarqua l'inquiétude dans les yeux de John, derrière son air placide qu'il utilisait comme un paravent pour se défendre contre toute offense. Elle le vit, impatient, nerveux et pourtant si prévenant. Alors elle fut enfin rassurée, car elle en avait la certitude : quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Alors elle s'agrippa à son cou et, avec la fougue qu'elle avait jusque là contenue dans leurs étreintes, elle l'embrassa. Ce fut comme si une digue venait de céder. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos, dénouant avec maladresse et impatience les lacets de son corsage. Elle-même faisait courir ses doigts sur les boutons de son gilet, puis de sa chemise. La cravate était tombée à terre depuis un moment. Elle fut suivie de la veste de costume. Puis du gilet et de la chemise. La robe mit plus de temps. D'abord parce que Dixon avait jugé à propos de serrer les lacets au point qu'il fallut toute la dextérité de John pour en venir à bout. Et même après, la cage de satin blanc ne se laissa pas si aisément glisser au sol. Sans parler du corset et de la crinoline.

Au moment où le buste de Margareth fut libéré de sa prison de baleinages métalliques, ce fut comme si son corps engourdi reprenait vie et accueillait avec avidité toutes les sensations qui s'offrait à lui. Elle eut conscience de sa peau nue sous la fine chemise de dessous. Elle fut comme éblouie à la vue de John, torse nu devant elle. La lumière de la lampe à huile, posée sur la table de chevet près du lit, redessinait les lignes de son corps d'homme, ferme et puissant. Elle laissa sa main glisser sur son torse, s'enivrant progressivement de son odeur, de sa peau étonnement douce sous ses doigts.

Il portait encore son pantalon de dessous et elle sa chemise, derniers remparts de tissu, alors qu'ils s'étendaient tous les deux sur le lit. Au contact de ses mains sur ses bras nus, un sentiment chaud, brûlant, la parcourut comme une vague.

Sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, il s'était étendu entre ses cuisses. Sa paume s'était posé sur son genou et remontait lentement le long de sa jambe. Tout était nouveau pour Margareth : personne encore ne l'avait touchée d'aussi près, sur des endroits de son corps qui n'étaient même jamais visibles en public. Elle sursauta lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le milieu de ses cuisses. Ce fut à peine plus appuyé qu'un souffle, et plus bref qu'un battement de cil. Mais cela suffit à la faire se redresser. Ses yeux tombèrent par mégarde sur son bas-ventre, encore dissimulé par son sous-vêtement, où elle put voir cependant comme une bosse inhabituelle à cet endroit. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, cette vision encore imprégnée dans son esprit.

Lui, avait relâché sa bouche pour prendre possession de sa gorge. Après s'être un temps écarté, sa main était revenue se loger entre ses jambes. D'abord une pression légère, puis de plus en plus appuyée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non de l'humidité qu'elle sentait poindre entre ses cuisses. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que John rompe ce contact.

Sa bouche descendait à présent progressivement vers sa poitrine, repoussant le col de sa chemise, tandis que de son autre main libre, il faisait remonter les pans vers le haut, au-dessus de son nombril. Le vêtement n'était guère plus à présent qu'un bout de chiffon dérisoire sans grand secours pour sa pudeur. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être toute nue. Mais elle n'en ressentait aucune honte. Ni à la vue de ses seins dressés sous ses baisers brûlants, ni à la sensation de sa toison exposée au regard, offert à l'exploration des doigts habiles de son époux. Elle ne ressentait que des caresses brûlantes… de sa bouche, de sa langue sur sa peau laiteuse, descendant toujours plus bas. Sa gorge laissait échapper des sons qu'en d'autres circonstances elle aurait jugé ridicules, voir indécents. Son corps se tendait comme un arc, venant à la rencontre du sien.

Lorsque sa langue remplaça sa main entre ses cuisses, elle poussa un cri, qui dut l'inquiéter car il s'interrompit dans sa tâche, pour redresser la tête et tenter de voir son visage. Oubliant toute modestie ou fausse pudeur, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'incita à reprendre sa besogne immédiatement. Rassuré, il ne se fit pas prier et continua sur sa lancée, même quand les cris de sa femme redoublèrent et devinrent, de seconde en seconde, un peu plus audibles.

Au fil du temps, qui lui semblait de plus en plus distordu – tantôt long, tantôt court, comme suspendu ou accéléré – Margareth voyait ses pensées se dissoudre dans un désir sauvage, une faim animale dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. Elle voulait plus, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Se fondre en lui, ou qu'il se fonde en elle. Qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, que leurs deux corps, leurs deux êtres, n'en soit plus qu'un seul.

Elle ne poussa qu'un bref grognement, lorsqu'il émergea d'entre ses cuisses, le visage rouge, soufflant comme un buffle. Il revint se placer à hauteur de son visage, son bassin calé entre ses jambes. Elle sentit sa main s'agiter entre eux un bref instant, puis un sentiment d'inconfort, quelque chose forçant le passage en elle. Elle paniqua, s'agrippa aux épaules de John au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Sous ses doigts, les muscles se tendaient, roulant comme les rouages d'une machine infernale. Il se redressa, plongea son regard dans le sien. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir un étranger tant les traits de son visage étaient bouleversés par l'excitation.

Puis leurs fronts se touchèrent. Il resserra ses mains sur ses hanches, relevant son bassin, l'angle en fut légèrement modifié. C'était déjà moins douloureux. Elle le sentit faire son chemin en elle, allant et venant tout doucement. Alors qu'elle s'habituait à sa présence, les mouvements continus réveillèrent quelque chose en elle. Le feu entre ses cuisses, qui ne s'était pas totalement éteint, s'embrasa de plus bel. Bientôt, elle accompagnait les roulements de son corps, venant à sa rencontre, s'accrochant à chaque parcelle qui lui était disponible.

Enfin, elle était sienne. Elle lui appartenait toute entière. Le temps sembla de nouveau arrêter sa course. Un instant d'éternité lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, au moment où un voile noir couvrait ses pupilles.

Il s'immobilisa le temps d'une respiration, avant que tous les muscles de son corps ne se relâchent. Il l'avait écrasée de tout son poids. Lui coupant pratiquement le souffle. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable. Au contraire, elle trouvait encore de la volupté dans la caresse de sa respiration abrupte dans ses cheveux défaits, la dureté de son épaule, contre laquelle elle avait reposé sa tête. La moiteur qui régnait, là où son entrecuisse et son bassin s'étaient joints. Un parfum suave, entêtant, enivrant, se diffusait progressivement tout autour d'eux.

Finalement, John se dégagea et se laissa glisser doucement à côté d'elle sur le lit. Le souffle erratique, suant, comme s'il avait traversé la ville en courant à toutes jambes. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait être dans un état semblable : entièrement nue, la pointe de ses seins encore dressée, ses cheveux bruns éparpillés sur les oreillers comme une auréole, les jambes ouvertes comme s'il y manquait quelque chose.

En plus du manque, elle ressentait une légère douleur au niveau des reins, pas vraiment mauvaise, mais juste présente. Comme si, après avoir vécu si longtemps sans John, elle ne serait plus jamais complète sans lui. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il était étendu sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos. Son dernier vêtement avait disparu et il rayonnait dans toute sa nudité virile. A la lumière de la lampe, la peau de son torse luisait comme de l'or mat. Fascinée, elle porta la main vers son ventre encore palpitant, pour profiter encore de cette chaleur, se remémorer la fusion de leur être.

A peine eut-elle effleuré sa peau, qu'il saisit cette main et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme s'il avait tenu le Graal. Elle roula contre lui et cala sa tête entre son cou et son épaule. Elle s'endormit presqu'immédiatement, réconfortée par son odeur, se sentant plus en sureté qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été au cours des cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées, depuis le jour où son père lui avait annoncé qu'il quittait l'Eglise.

Qu'importe que ce soit à Helstone, à Londres ou à Milton, au Nord ou au Sud : tant qu'elle aurait les bras de John où se réfugier, elle serait toujours chez elle.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez appréciez._

 _Sinon, je serais ravie d'en débattre ;)_


End file.
